Undisclosed Desires
by SBMntReader
Summary: Everyone has demons and dark desires – I started thinking about what ones might have formed my OC, Magan, into the person she is.  This is her story - from Erik's POV. If you do like it, or it strikes a cord with you, please use the review button.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just a short story that came to me in its entirety as I was trying to go to sleep last night – bad plot bunnies! I think they got bored playing with the dust bunnies and decided to have some fun with me.

Everyone has demons and dark desires – I started thinking about what ones might have formed my OC, Magan, into the person she is while I was listening to a song – Undisclosed Desires by Muse. For more stories about Magan in the True Blood world, look on my profile and find my other stories.

FOR THE RECORD, I did not know that Muse had anything to do with Twilight when I started listening to them – actually, one of their songs came up as recommended when I downloaded Fresh Blood off of iTunes.

Anyways, there is dark content to this story so if you like light and fluffy it is not for you. If you do like it, or it strikes a cord with you, please use the review button.

As always, Alan Ball gets the credit for True Blood, while Muse gets credit for the lyrics.

**Chapter 1: Demons**

_I know you've suffered, But I don't want you to hide.  
It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied._

_Soothing, I'll make you feel pure.  
Trust me, You can be sure._

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask.  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

_**MUSE**_

_Just another Saturday night at Fangtasia_. Even with Magan seated next to me on the dais night after night the vermin – both female and male – preen in an effort to capture my attention. The smarter ones attempted to gain my mate's interest instead – they recognize she was unable to keep me fully fed and that more often than not she picks out my meals. It not as if I don't have any say in who she picked out - our unique telepathic bond, allows us to feel the same feelings and hear each others thoughts, keeping us attuned to each other. Yet either of us can close the connection if needed with intense concentration to shield from the other; well maybe not so intense concentration for her, after all she is the one who had brought this ability into our relationship.

_- Drainer - _

I looked up from my phone and followed Magan's gaze to see an older man seated at a small table with one of the younger vampires of my area. He wasn't our usual clientele; besides his age – which I placed as in his late 40s to early 50s – he was also dressed just a little too well, seemed just a little too … refined.

Without warning, I found myself assaulted by the sensation of ice flying in my face and a hint of recognition that meant nothing to me. Intense fear, of a type I had not felt since I was mortal, flooded me – freezing me temporarily in place. Only to have it burned away in a rush of white-hot anger such as I never dreamt Magan was capable of feeling.

Abruptly I felt nothing, but after the dizzying parade of emotions, it took me a moment to regain my equilibrium: and I realized Magan had shut down the link between us. The next moment I realized she was sinuously threading her way thru the crowd, swaying to the music in that practiced seductive walk of hers which seemed to drip with the promise of sex … and more. Her target – the drainer – stared at her, mesmerized and apparently forgetting about his intended vampire victim.

Concerned, I tried to communicate silently with her. _– Lover … Magan … are you okay? – _

Magan, however, was still operating with her shields firmly locked down; and I watched her lean over, giving the drainer a prime view of her cleavage as she whispered something in his ear – eliciting a wolfish smile from him. Magan looked back at me, her mate, a predator's gaze reflecting momentarily in her eyes before she blinked and it turned to the promise of seduction. _– Erik –_

Relieved, I answered, _- Yes My Lover? – _

_- Meet your meal –_

My mind whirled, searching for reasons to explain her unrecognizable behavior. Drainers are never meals; the situation is just unheard of – it's considered too dangerous. I tried to look into her mind – and again was repelled by her shields, yet around the edges of them, I tasted a brief flicker of … revenge? _- Why Magan? –_

Magan allowed the flicker to turn into a low glow and pleaded. _– For me –_

She never begs I thought to myself. Curious now about what demons she might have in her past which might compel her to ask me to break one of my few feeding rules, I rose from my throne and strode thru the door connecting the bar area to the hall lined with various back rooms. She soon followed, drainer in tow, to find me waiting on the other side of the door.

Huskily she introduced him, "Darling, this is James Marston." _–I know him but he doesn't recognize me, yet – _"Of course he's using an alias, his real name is Trent Fordham."

James/Trent played the unexpected introduction coolly; I only heard his heart speed up for a moment. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." He said smoothly with just a hint of puzzlement.

Magan smiled ferally at the drainer, "'fraid not – You ... Are ... Sooo ... Screwed ... You are a drainer, and you've been caught in the local Sherriff's establishment. That's a death sentence. However, that's not the why you are getting the special treatment. Think back, maybe the words Danver Elementary School and Marrisa Nord will bring back some memories for you?"

I didn't recognize either name, however all of Magan's aliases used "Nord" as a prefix to a longer last name – and Magan had blocked me from her mind again. As I watched her prey, understanding dawned on Trent's face.

Trent stammered, "N-n-n-n-no. It can't be, you look like you've hardly aged since high school … "

Magan angrily interrupted him, "I remember all the taunts and teasing, the intimidation and persecution. And you, you always in the forefront – egging on your syphocants, you little tyrant, you enjoyed the bullying and torment you put me through … "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dark Desires**

_You trick your lovers, That you're wicked and divine._  
_You may be a sinner, But your innocence is mine._

_Please me; Show me how it's done.  
Tease me; You are the one._

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask.  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_**MUSE**_

Trent's mask dropped as he snarled, "So what of it? All you are now is a fang banging whore …"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he found himself slammed against the wall struggling for air as I slowly strangled him. Staring him in the face as he feebly kicked his feet , I growled out, "Magan is MY bonded mate. You will treat her with the extreme respect she is due as such."

Magan waited until Trent was ready to pass out before gently placing a hand on my arm. "Not like this – I don't want it to be easy for him."

"Very well – as you wish My Lover." Without warning, I simply released the man and allowed him to indignantly fall to the floor. "But his insolence must be addressed."

"I have a plan for that." She replied.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow as I watched her. _This could be interesting_.

"I want to feel your blood lust again …" She started.

I abruptly interrupted her. _There is no way we are going to do __that__ again_. "I almost killed you last time …"

"That's why I want you to drain him instead, while I piggyback on your feelings in your mind." She said simply, surprising me.

With her ability, it is easily doable - yet I want to know more, "If you tell me who Marrisa Nord is."

"Me, it's the name I was given at birth."

I turned and picked up Trent by his shirt collar, dragging him further down the hall.

I swung the heavy iron door leading to our private quarters open. Casually I flung Trent down the stone stairs; as he tumbled, I heard the crack of bones breaking accompanied by sharp cries of pain. Then there was silence. Magan slid up next to me at the top of the stairs and peered down. When a low groan floated up to us, she glanced over at me and commented dryly, "Maybe not the best course of action My Love."

"If you plan to do what I think you want to do I'm going to have to bond him to me first anyways", I replied, "This is just a bonus." I offered her my arm; she took it and I led her down the stairs. Magan walked further into the living area, lit the fire laid in the massive fireplace and settled herself on her favorite sofa. I, on the other hand, remained at the foot of the stairs. I nudged the slime with my foot – he moaned louder and curled into a tighter fetal ball. Grabbing his collar again, I began to drag him farther into the living area.

"Erik, you're smearing blood into the carpet." Magan admonished me.

I dropped him and knelt down next to him instead. I pulled his wrist to my mouth and bit him- drinking deeply; then biting into my own wrist, I held it next to his mouth for him to drink. He glared at me with hate-filled eyes and refused my offer. Frowning, I took hold of his elbow and pushed it forward – forcing the broken edges of his forearm to grind together. He screamed, and as his eyes glazed over in pain, he locked his lips on my flesh and sucked. I allowed him one small mouthful before shaking him off my arm like the insect that he is.

Within our bond, I could feel all the conflicting emotions tugging inside Magan. She wasn't even close to the calm mask she portrayed to her ex-tormentor. Leaving the little tyrant where he lay recovering, I shot over to her, took her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

– _I have never seen you this vulnerable before. How old were you? –_

_- I think when I was 6 … but maybe it was 5. The ice you felt … that was when I was 8. –_

I was horrified, within the tribal society I grew up in such abuse never would have been tolerated.

– _And then it stopped? –_

_- No, I transferred out of the Montessori-style classroom I did better in but we shared into a regular classroom. I was only an empath then; over time I came to realize I was different from other kids that way. I learned to put up walls and shield myself. A few years after graduation I met Wolfram. The ingestion of so much of his blood pushed my telepathy – as well as my other gifts – online. Wolf, Alric, Elise – they saved me. You know most of the rest from there. –_

I did not know how to respond. It did explain how she learned to wall me completely out of her mind at will. It also explained why she was so very independent and nearly as headstrong as myself. Her mood shifted then.

– _He's a psychic vampire_, _that's probably why he was so attracted to me –_

In the air, I could smell the other reason. _– And he lusts for you. He is attracted to your beauty also. – _

_- I've never really thought of myself that way – _

Her mood shifted again as she tentatively wrapped her arm around my neck to draw me in closer to her lips. Slowly I crossed the distance between us with my lips and engaged her in a gentle kiss meant to show her how much I valued her. As she deepened it, I pushed all I felt for her into our increasingly passionate exchange, drowning her in my fervent desire for her. Reverently I stroked my thumb along the smooth curve of her neck, prompting her to expose the beckoning pulse of her carotid for my enjoyment. Dipping my fangs to her neck, I gently scraped them over it – eliciting a delicate shudder of pleasure from her. Instead of puncturing her skin, I slipped both hands under the skirt of her outfit and swept it over her head as I scooped her onto my lap. A moment later, I divested her of the last scraps of her undergarments.

"You are so exquisite." I whispered into her mouth.

_- He's trying to leave –_

I heard Trent attempting to make his way quietly up the stairs. _- I will go retrieve our guest –_

_- No, allow me to - _she insisted.

She imperially rose from my lap, looking like some pagan goddess of old. Seductively she majestically floated to the bottom of the stairs, then - allowing me a fierce grin – she darted swiftly up the stairs. She is not as fast as a vampire is, but she is much faster that any normal human. Upon hearing Trent's cry of shock, I was not surprised to observe him tumble back down the stairs; nor the look of terror on his face when she materialized over him at the bottom of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** People seem to like this story. It was only meant to be a single chapter to begin with – but I have a problem writing stories that short. Well this is the last chapter, if you haven't commented yet – please comment now.

A big thank you to Puddingstone49328, Luni500, mavrosal, and Jensi for your lovely reviews. You are the reason I continue writing.

Also a huge thanks to mavrosal for creating banner art for my story Meet the Ancients. You can view it at: www(dot)mavrosal(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2010/08/meet-the-ancients(dot)jpg

* * *

**Chapter 3: Heart of Violence**

* * *

_Please me, Show me how it's done.  
Trust me, You are the one._

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._  
_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask._  
_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._  
_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

_**MUSE**_

_**

* * *

**_

I almost felt sorry for the bastard – she was not worrying about showing him what she is capable of, despite the fact she is something more than just human yet still not quite something supernatural. All his desire for her had evaporated – replaced now by fear.

She poked at his ribs with a bare toe, "Look at me" she commanded him. Slowly, hesitantly his eyes traveled up her lush form to meet her eyes. I tested the air – still no desire. He is well and truly terrified of her – as he should be.

"Wh … wh … what are you?" He asked her in a quivering voice.

She smiled ferociously at him, "I'm not a vampire; I'm human, a telepath – but human; and of course there's all that vampire blood in my system. Much more, much fresher, and much more ancient than any you've ever had – and I got it given to me willingly, not just by Erik, but also by others where the youngest is five times older than him. Mentally, emotionally – I'm what you began to shape me into, and what they finished shaping me into."

She looked back at me, her eyes glittering, and then returned her gaze to him. "Crawl over to Erik." She instructed in a tone that allowed for no disobedience. Reluctantly he began moving in my direction.

_- My Viking, did you still need to bond him again? – _

_- It would be best Lover – _

She gazed at me, cocking her head _– It is time then, no glamour –_

In less than an instant I seized Trent, reseated myself, and had him on his knees before me. My fangs snicked out and I again slid them into his wrist – the pain spurred him into action. I tasted the first surge of adrenaline in his rather common blood when he managed to pull and twist away from me with enough force to rip his wrist out of my mouth. No matter, I have all I need to initialize a second bond – and I have no desire to create a third with this creature. Instead I slammed him facedown on the floor, pinning him while I forced my blood on him a second time. While he finished choking, it down I stood and held out my hand, inviting Magan to me.

She flew to me, and together we sank back onto the butter soft leather of the couch behind us. In order to prevent Trent from attempting escape again I planted one booted foot firmly between his shoulder blades before seizing Magan's lips with my own. She was already facing me, straddling my lap – the fabric of my jeans the only barrier between her throbbing need and my own.

Magan carefully licked the mixed blood off my fangs – wrinkling her nose at the taste of his as she yanked my shirt open. Immediately she began licking and nipping and kissing my chest, while with one hand she outlined the contours of my face – then swiftly punctured the tips of two of her fingers on my fangs. Grinning expectantly, I placed my hands on her waist – tracing the insides of her thighs with my thumbs while she used her legs to grip me and arched backwards – painting her body for me with her blood.

I slowly began cleaning her, alternating scrapes and nips with light licks. Her moans of desire told me how much she enjoyed my ministrations – then her mind slipped into mine and I felt just how excited she had become. We continued for a few moments more, spiraling higher and higher in our need.

_- My Love let me take over now - _

Trusting her, I retreated to a corner of my mind. Thru a red haze, I saw myself seize Trent with his back to me and roughly rip his shirt away. Simultaneously I sank my fangs into his shoulder to feed as Magan bit into my chest and began sucking my blood. Tangled in the bond with my mate were the feelings and emotions of her victim. Pain, fear, anger, conceit … and absolutely no remorse. The fool actually felt he held no responsibility in ending up as Magan's sacrifice. Then Trent's heat began slowing - panic set in, and Magan released him. She pulled out of my mind and I looked at her – curious.

In answer to my unsaid question she smiled viciously and said, "We can let him recover a bit and then repeat this. In the mean time, we can stash him in that soundproofed hidden storage room we added, let him stew about how he ended up here. Besides, don't we still need to talk to Alric about those FBI profilers who are showing up tomorrow afternoon?"

Several months later, 10 miles west of Shreveport, two figures stood silhouetted in the moonlight outside a pen. Inside a cluster of ancient reptiles fought for control of a male corpse.

Breaking the silence, I commented, "That is the last of our ends to tie up."

_-To Chicago now My Love? –_

_-To Chicago – _I agreed.

**THE END**


End file.
